Queen of the Serpentine and Brock's Heart!
by timberwolf v1
Summary: Brock is in Celadon City for the annual Pokemon Breeder convention and runs into one of the only girls to ever reciprocate his feelings-Pike Queen Lucy! Will there love finally be realized or has time eroded former flames? And who is this Josh fellow anyway? Luckshipping!
1. Just Friends?

**~Just Friends?~**

_"Attention all shoppers, Poke Mart Mini will be closing early this evening, please take all your items to the register immediately! Thank you!",_announced a shrill voice over the loudspeaker.

Brock, the spiky haired, tan skinned Pokemon Breeder looked around disappointedly, dismayed that he had no time to purchase a new Potion that had just been released. He set down the small, clear spray bottle and walked toward the exit, noting the long line that had appeared before the register.

As he stepped outside into the rapidly darkening evening, Brock sighed and stretched out his arms, eager to return to the Pokemon Center for a good night's sleep. The former Gym Leader was in Celadon City for an annual Breeder's convention, hoping to further his knowledge of raising Pokemon. The convention was starting extra early the next day and he knew that he had to get some rest to be able to help with the children's activities the convention committee had planned.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Brock failed to notice that he was walking straight toward someone. The inevitable collision happened in an instant though Brock could still feel the pain linger on his head. As he got up to dust himself off, he noticed the stranger he had run into do the same.

"Sorry about that. I need to watch where I'm going next ti...", Brock started before catching sight of who he had knocked over. She was a rather tall woman, her raven hair highlighted by streaks of crimson and her dark turtleneck top matching her similarly colored pants perfectly. She took her time dusting herself off, not noticing Brock's mouth agape. He would not be silent for long though as seconds later he shouted joyously,

"LUCY!"

Before she knew what had happened, her hands were intertwined with Brock's as he gazed at her lovingly. The Pike Queen of the Battle Frontier could feel the heat coming to her cheeks as she looked away, hoping that her squinty-eyed crush wouldn't notice. He of course didn't, playing up the moment as if it were a soap opera.

"Oh Lucy my love, my fire has been out like a Charmander's tail ever since we parted ways. But now you're here and we are once again reunited.", Brock said, his trademark smile flashing. In the crevices of the logical part of his mind, Brock silently celebrated, knowing that there was no Croagunk or Max to interrupt this perfect, blissful moment. But just as Brock was about to turn on the charm, a sudden voice brought the two back to reality.

"For Celebi's sake! Did you not notice that I wasn't behind you?", yelled out an exasperated looking teenager. The stranger looked to be a little older than Brock was, his green hat fluttering in the slight breeze as it perched on top of his nest of dirty blonde hair. To Brock's surprise, Lucy acknowledged the young man, shrugging her shoulders as she replied, "Sorry Josh, I thought you were going to be in that Department Store forever and so I decided to take a walk."

Josh straightened his hat and quickly examined the large pouch he was carrying before turning his attention to Brock.

"So who's your friend Luce?", asked Josh in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh, this is Brock. I met him a while back at the Battle Pike when he was travelling with a trainer named Ash Ketchum.", responded Lucy whose cheeks tinted with color once again at the mere sound of Brock's name. "Uh...Brock this is...this is Josh.", she started, struggling not to stumble over her words. "He's a Pokemon trainer that I've known since we were...uh...um...since we were kids. Yeah since we were kids...", she finally finished with a sigh of relief.

Although Brock heard the melodious voice of Lucy ring through his ears, he did not process anything she had just said, for he was too busy staring daggers at this new rival (at least in his eyes).

_I lost Lucy once and I won't lose her again. If he wants to battle, I'll give him a war! I swear it!_


	2. Good Night Sweet Misunderstandings!

**A/N: The POV kind of shifts as this chapter goes along, though I tried to keep it as neutral as possible. Hope it's not too bad =(**

**~Good Night Sweet Misunderstandings~**

The trio entered the brightly lit Pokemon Center, with Brock trying practically cheek to cheek with Lucy, drawing the attention of the few trainers who were there in the lobby. Lucy's cheeks were beet red, though she tried her best to ignore the perplexed stares of the Center patrons. Although she vainly attempted to push Brock away slightly, she couldn't help but feel giddy inside with her crush literally face to face with her.

"Brock...what are you doing? People are staring...", she whispered to the young Pokemon Breeder. Brock however, was too busy glaring at Josh to notice what she had said. After what seemed like ages to Lucy, the group finally settled down on a small table close to one of the large windows. Brock had detached his face from Lucy's but he still sat extremely close to her, a fact that Lucy did not mind at all.

Josh meanwhile was oblivious to Brock's animosity, putting his large pouch on the table.

"Look what I got guys!", he exclaimed pulling out a large framed picture. Curious, Lucy leaned over the table and looked at the large painting. It was a very well drawn piece of art, depicting various Pokemon playing in a tranquil field. _Something's strange about this painting though. What could it be?_

As if on cue, Josh grinned and said, "I see you've noticed the cute squinty-eyed Pokemon in it! I was going to pick up some TMs but they were all out so I picked this up instead!"

Taking another look at the painting, Lucy noticed that Josh was right. There was an Abra, a Snorlax, Cyndaquil, and other assorted Pokemon-all with squinty eyes! _They remind me of the Pokemon I have back home...and a certain someone_, she thought glancing slightly to her right where Brock sat.

Brock, however had grown increasingly furious and suddenly lashed out at Josh, "Ok we get it _Josh_! You know that Lucy likes squinty-eyed Pokemon and so you bought this painting to get her attention. Well guess what? I'm not going to sit here and just let this happen. If there's anyone who's going to grab her attention, it's going to be _me_! Got it?"

Everyone in the Pokemon Center turned and looked at Brock, who realized that his outburst had been louder than he had intended it to be. Scratching his head, he mouthed a silent "sorry" and sheepishly sat back down. Lucy sat in amazement, processing what had just happened.

Josh was just as surprised as everyone else but he quickly regained his composure and put his hands up, saying "Whoa, easy there Brock. Me and Luce are just friends, nothing more."

Blinking his eyes, Brock turned to Lucy who nodded her head in a silent confirmation.

"Brock, you're right that I knew Lucy likes squinty-eyed Pokemon.", Josh continued. "But, I never said I was going to give this to her. You see, I got this painting because it really is a great piece of art work, just so happens it has all squinty-eyed Pokemon in it."

Now it was Brock's turn to blush in embarrassment as he realized that he had caused all that commotion for nothing. Looking sheepishly at Lucy, he noticed that she was smiling warmly at him, a faint hint of red on her cheeks. He returned the smile eagerly before turning back toward the blonde-haired trainer.

"Josh...I'm sorry about calling you out in front of everyone here and I'm sorry for the poor attitude I've been showing you since we met. I just really like Lucy and I don't know if I could bear to lose her again.", he said, looking back at Lucy as he finished. Their eyes met and the gaze they shared seemed like it would last an eternity. The beautiful moment was abruptly broken however, when Josh loudly accepted Brock's apology.

"That's cool Brock, I can see how much you care for her and I think the feelings are mutual hehe", he smirked. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna head off to bed. Don't stay up too late you crazy kids!"

And with that, the blonde-haired trainer departed to the sleeping quarters of the Pokemon Center, leaving the two of them behind at the table. Neither Lucy nor Brock spoke, both enjoying the newfound tranquility that had eluded them for most of the night. After a while, Lucy finally got up and said, "Well Brock, this has been an interesting evening, but I think I'm going to bed as well."

Brock nodded in agreement and got up as well, stretching his arms out tiredly before saying, "Lucy...I'd like to apologize to you also. My antics were embarrassing to say the least and I hope that we can still be friends."

Lucy simply stared at Brock, causing him to scratch his head sheepishly and hang his head down slightly in disappointment. To his complete surprise however, he felt a small peck on his cheek and looked up to a noticeably red-faced Lucy.

"Maybe more than friends...", she whispered before turning quickly and heading down the dimly lit hallway to the sleeping quarters.

Brock felt the spot where she had kissed him and gazed longingly at her as she slowly disappeared from his sight. Realizing what had just happened, Brock suddenly shouted "YES!" and ran around the facility telling everyone about his cheek kiss escapade.

Eventually, the staff Chansey were able to coax Brock into taking a sleeping potion, knocking him out cold. Brock slept on top of a cold, hard table that night, but his dreams were never more vivid or more pleasant.


End file.
